


bloom

by enablelove



Series: July OTP Drabbles [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: Stiles wants to send Derek a meme.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: July OTP Drabbles [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811968
Kudos: 29





	bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Day 25: do you ever actually use your cell phone?
> 
> I'm hopefully going to do 31 days of drabbles for my otps. Each chapter could be different so heed pairings.

A lazy Saturday - Stiles’ favorite. This is the day he refuses to do anything except make out with Derek, veg out on the sofa, and just relax. Sunday is for cleaning and cooking for the week, but Saturday is just for him and Derek to reconnect, even if it’s just companionably sitting in each other’s company. 

Stiles is too comfortable to get up and show Derek the funny meme so he texts it to him, but the ding comes from the bedroom, which is upstairs and hallways away.

“Do you ever actually use your cell phone?” Stiles asks Derek.

Derek looks up from his book and shrugs.

“Usually a little, but not really on Saturdays. I have you within a few feet all day, and if anyone needs to reach me, they just call you instead.”

Something warm simmers in Stiles’ heart and he can’t help but tease his boyfriend.

“Sap.”

“That’s not even that sappy,” Derek defends, but Stiles can see the telltale embarrassment red on the tip of his ears.

“You’re adorable,” Stiles rallies back and David just groans, looking back down at his book. A beautiful grin blooms, though, and Stiles falls in love all over again.


End file.
